The end of a dream
by Stellabest
Summary: Raleigh lives a happy life after the Kaiju War. However, one day he realizes the painful reality...


_Raleigh and Mako lay in the bed interweaving. Both of their soul was penetrated by relief and happiness. The breach was destroyed, the Kaiju war ended and so both of them could leave their demons behind and they could look into the future promisingly, into their common future._

 _Raleigh fondly watched the Japanese beauty who was resting in his arms calmly. She was not only his co-pilot, but also his lover. While his inquiring look was lingering on his girlfriend, he was thinking: it was worth going through much adversity for this moment._

 _After some minutes of pondering Raleigh thought, he goes in the kitchen and surprises his darling with a delicate breakfast. He silently got unfolded from the peacefully sleeping Mako's embrace, then he got on the way towards the kitchen. However, entering the door he found himself in a pitch-dark place. He walked a few steps forward because he thought the shutters remained down, that is why the light couldn't get into the room. While he was pondering on this, the door suddenly got slammed behind him. Raleigh wasn't able to see like a bat in the dense darkness._

 _"Damn! What the hell is going on here?" Rals asked himself uncomprehendingly._

 _He groped for the light switch and tried to go back towards the door, but he didn't succeed. He felt himself more unpleasantly under the circumstance._

 _"I just can't imagine that I'm not able to get out of this crushed kitchen!" Rals was foaming with rage in himself, while he was roaming/wandering lost in the darkness._

 _After a while he heard noise from somewhere. Suddenly, he trembled and called out._

 _"Who's there?"_

 _No answer arrived, but instead of this the uproar became stronger and stronger. Raleigh concentrated. Finally, he could discern voices of a female and a male. Rals had evil forebodings, so he moved to defensive guard positions. He was motionlessly waiting for the developments to unfold, while he was focusing with all of his nerves on the sounds. Lastly, he was able to filter out what they were talking about._

"Doctor, his blood pressure falls continuously and his heart slows down. His state is critical, I'm afraid that his circulation collapses!" A female voice shouted.

"We have to try to stabilize his condition, otherwise we start the resuscitation immediately!" A male voice responded.

At this time from the background a newer, desperate, what is more hysterical female voice reached Raleigh.

"My God, we lost him! Yancy we lost him!"

"Jazmine calm down and let's get out of the ward." A fourth person joined the dialogue.

"No, I'm not going! I want to stay here with Raleigh!"

"Jazmine, we don't have to see this. Come! Let the doctors work!"

"Yancy let me go! Rals…."

 _Raleigh was shocked by the recognition and reality. After so many years, this only clear moment was enough to realize the disappointing truth._

 _"My God… Actually, Knifehead tore out me from the jaeger. I don't know how I survived the attack, and now I'm in a hospital. My memories, my fucking memories are not mine, but Yancy's. Everything I believed in happened to me, in reality happened to him. Yancy killed the monster and he took out Gipsy Danger on the coast alone. He worked on the "Wall of Life" as a construction industry worker. After 5 years, he returned to the Shatterdome of Hong-Kong, and he became a ranger again. He was the one who exploded the breach. Oh no,… in fact, Yancy who lives together with Mako. Actually,…. as a matter of fact, I'm dying. Screw this! I have been in a coma for 6 years as if the puppet of my mind got closed into the prison of my body. Despite my helplessness I heard and I lived through as my own experience all those, which Yance and Jazmine told me during their visits. This way, I escaped from the reality. Good heavens….."_

 _Raleigh desperately rampaged in himself, however he didn't shout, because the depressing darkness settled on his chest._

In line with the one-time ranger's interior struggling, the doctors and the assistants were making every nerve to fight for his life. Raleigh was truncated, crushed and incapable body by Knifehead, twitched under the defibrillator. Finally, constant and ear-splitting whistling could be heard.

" _Jesus, I completely freaked out. Nobody talks around me, I just heard slight noise. I swear, if these were some rat rodents, I would strike them dead. Oh great, now some machines got broken at home and it started whistling. Seriously, I'm fed up with this whole impossible situation." Rals was angry with himself while he was searching for the door with all of his efforts. "Cool, at long last, the exit from this cursed, soul-destroying, night-black place was found." Raleigh called out and he almost tore the door open that he got out of the darkness as soon as possible._

 _Rals entered the room at lighting speed, which was filled with dazzling sheen by the rising sun. Fortunately, the ear-splitting whistling and the other irritating noises were audible inside._

 _Raleigh had a deep sigh of relief and he quickly went back to bed beside Mako. At the sight of his adored sweetheart he forgot the events which happened in the dark place. He abandoned himself to enjoy which his lover nearness gave to him. Rals tightly snuggled up to the girl who got awake at that moment, and he started a fierce siege for her lips before she could say anything. Till then he was pervaded by never experienced happiness and lightness between Mako's arms. At that delightful moment, Raleigh felt the space and the time stopped to exist for him, while his whole temper turned into the part of the brilliant brightness which filled the room._

"Goddamn! It's over, we lost him." The doctor shouted angrily, who struggled with all his might for Raleigh life. After he threw aside the devices crossly, which were near his hand, he shot a glance at his watch and said objectively: "The exact time of death: seven – thirty-two a.m."

For a few minutes, the doctor watched the former ranger mutely, with honest pain in his heart. "One more kaiju's victim, one more interrupted life, what is also one more the end of a dream." It glided through between the doctor's thought.

"Doctor, can we switch the machines off?" One of the assistant asked whose voices backed to the doctor his obligations.

"Yes, you switch off, and please you arrange the necessary additional tasks at this time. I inform the relatives about the death." The doctor answered reluctantly and started off towards the waiting room with a heavy heart.

The part of the waiting room where only the Beckets and Mako stayed was filled with tense. All three were sitting speechlessly and endured with humility the endless waiting. The nerve-racking and profound silence was only broken by the steady ticking of the wall clock. Finally, the door being slammed could be heard from the end of the corridor, then continually approaching steps filled the place.

During some moments, the white coated, middle-aged man stayed deep silence in front of the three waiting people. He hated this part of his field of work, but he had to do it and lastly, he informed the relatives about Raleigh's tragedy with deep sympathy.

Due to the news, Jazmine started to sob and tried to find consolation between Yancy's arms, who become her only brother. The young girl - who broke of mourning – snuggled up to her brother tightly and she put her face onto his chest. Desperate thoughts swirled in her confused mind which was further deformed by the mourning. Finally, always one question tore out from her cavalcade of thoughts yelling: "Why did Raleigh have to die?"

Yancy embraced his younger sister solicitously. His heart was weighted by not only Raleigh loss, but also Jazmine's pain. While he was trying to find words – which would have serve as consolation for Jazzy – he was feeling more and more that an invisible hand hollows his half soul, and rived it from him forever. That part of Yancy soul interwove with Raleigh once and for all by the drift, and with his death that part also died and left behind endless void. Although, Yancy was an excellent ranger, who never lost a battle, the mourning prevailed over him this time. Lastly, he embraced his sister even more tightly without words and with eyes full of tears.

Mako stood a few steps away from the Beckets. She felt, the mourning penetrates her soul too. Although she never had a chance to meet, talk and get to know Raleigh, in contrast she believed he was really close to her. During the common drift with Yancy, she experienced his memories, for this Rals became part of her life involuntarily. Mako brown eyes were glittering with tears, while she was silently walking to the Beckets and embracing them.

At that moment, a thought glided across the three mourners' mind: "Raleigh died and with this a dream came to an end. His dream ended."


End file.
